Bodil40
Martin Petrov (born September 13, 1994), known on Youtube as Bodil40, is a Bulgarian Minecraft YouTuber. Bodil's Gaming Bodil40 is a popular and active YouTuber mostly known for uploading gaming videos. He has over 1.7 million subscribers and is the winner on the first season of ZexyZek's minecraft game show The Showdown. His friends who he regularly play Minecraft with are ChocoTheChocobo, ghosteez, SimonHDS90, deadlox and xXSlyXx. On his gaming channel he has recorded with Mr360Games (Double), SimonHDS90 (Angry kid), ghosteez (The Hound), H20 (H20 Derilious), VanossGaming (Vanoss), Baki961, DeadloxMC, GamingFelix, and Basica Minecraft. Bodil has appeared on many different mini-games on all of the TeamCrafted channels such as Sphere PVP, his parkour maps, and Cops & Robbers. Three of Team Crafted's memebers, Deadlox, TrueMU, and Sky frequently played Bodil's parkour maps whenever they came out. He earns his fame from playing games that mostly consist of Minecraft (with minigames and additional Minecraft maps) and most recently his agario (agar.io) videos, which he has over 108 episodes of at the moment. Ongoing Series UMapBro (Parkour with SkyDoesMinecraft, MinecraftUniverse and Deadlox/HIATUS)/ENDED Other Mini-Games with raft, MinecraftUniverse and Deadlox/HIATUS Sphere Survival (Team Crafted & Friends/ENDED) Other Mini-Games with Team CraftedClashJTM and Ghosteez/ENDED Epic Jump Maps (Made by himself, played with SkyDoesMinecraft with Team CraftedClashJTM and Ghosteez/ENDED) Agar.io (with Double, xXSlyFoxHoundXx, SimonHDS90, GamingFelix, GhostGamingYT, Baki961 and others) and over 130 episodes of it Who's Your Daddy (with Double) Trolling Habits Bodil's hobby while recording is "trolling". In Minecraft terms this means that you fool a person so that he can go into a bad situation and get killed/made fun of. He also goes around trolling his friends. He made en entire parkour map about trolling which he played along with Sky and Deadlox. He made montages on how he has trolled his friends often before they start a map. Mr360Games is a target for trolling and Bodil normally trolls him before every map that they do. He also loves to blow up stuff with TNT minecarts. This can be seen when he trolls many of his Youtuber friends with the scare mod. Trivia * Bodil announced in one of his live stream videos that he was actually 21 years old, which can be confirmed by his birth date (September 1994) * Bodil said in an older video that his name meant cactus in Bulgarian, though he said in an earlier video that the 40 part contributed to part of a Bulgarian word as well. The number 4 roughly translates to "ch" in Bulgarian, becoming Bodilcho. Though it is unknown why he chose this name because he never really talked about his name that much in depth. If you watch one of Bodil's first ever videos he uploaded in his channel, in the credits in the end he put down himself as bodilcho. * Bodil has a sister, and her name is Sanna. * He loves to wear sun glasses. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Bulgarian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers